


Forgotten

by Rebellove_gleek



Category: Glee, Kurt Hummel/ Blaine Anderson - Fandom, klaine - Fandom, kurt and blaine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt Kurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jock Blaine, M/M, amnesia Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellove_gleek/pseuds/Rebellove_gleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*ONE SHOT* It was junior year when Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were both attacked, which changed their lives forever. Blaine gets hurt badly and doesn't remember who Kurt is. Hurt Kurt, jock Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, don't know if I'll write more, hope you guys like it! My work, so sorry for the mistakes! First time pairing here, I have other stories in ff. please write any notes, questions, etc.

Forgotten  
Kurt Hummel stared at him from where he was sitting in the cafeteria and sighed.  
"You should really stop touturing yourself like this Hummel." Santana said to him.  
Kurt looked down at his lap.  
8 months ago, Blaine Anderson, the love of his life, forgot about him.  
And now Blaine was sitting with different people and it hurt him.  
"He promised satan."  
"Well it's not his fault he was pushed to hard he hit his head."  
"I can't believe he forgot about me." The tears were coming. "I'll never forgive him for that."  
"Kurt. Come on, let's go. We'll skip." Kurt nodded and looked up at Blaine. Now he wasn't so gay and hung out with the jocks.  
Kurt shook his head and walked away. 

"Hummel." Sue Sylvester's voice rang out in the choir room which had become his sanctuary.  
"Yes principal Sylvester?" Kurt said timidly.  
Sue saw how hurt he looked. Now Kurt Hummel wasn't porcelain anymore. He looked sick. His body was small, he never dressed to impress anymore, and she knew what had happened, and it hurt everyone to see him like this.  
"My office, now."  
He walked slowly after her.  
He sat down in her office, the silence was deafing. He knew he cut class again, but he was still broken. They should understand thAt.  
"It has come to my attention that you are barely passing by in your classes porcelain." Sue said calmly. "It seems like you can barely pass."  
Kurt looked up from his hands. "I'll do anything coach Sylvester. I can't be here any longer-" he voice broke and she cut him off.  
"I know what you're going through, I can't say I've been through it, but you have to pass all your classes to graduate."  
It stung Kurt's heart but she was right.  
"Okay coach. I'll do anything."  
Kurt Hummel wasn't going to wait around for someone who had forgotten him. He was graduating too. Maybe he was going farther away. Maybe he would never see him again. But he was going to take Kurt's heart with him, whether he knew it or not.  
"Even be my main Cheerio?" Sue smiled.  
"Why me? What about Santana and Quinn?"  
"They specifically asked for you to be the third on command." Sue Sylvester said. "And if you help win the championships this year, I'll give you the pass for the year and you'll be able to graduate."  
Kurt thought about it for a second. Being closer to Blaine more than he wanted to was going to hurt.  
"I'll even make sure Cheerios practice will not be at the same time as his practice. But I can't do anything about the football games." Sue added.  
Kurt nodded. "Fine, I'll help you."  
"Welcome back porcelain." She handed him his old uniform. 

The next day rolled around and Kurt Hummel walked in to the school with his old uniform.  
"Wow Hummel you clean up good." Santana smirked.  
Kurt smiled softly. "Thanks satan."  
He remembered when he found this in his closet before giving it to sue. Blaine's eyes almost fell out of his skull. Which lead to the best sex they ever had. He cringed.  
"Flashback?" Santana's voice brought him back.  
The tears pooled around his eyes and he nodded. "I'm fine." He felt Blaine's lips ghosting around his neck which he grabbed self cautiously.  
"When did fag Hummel join our forces?" Azimos voice rang out.  
Kurt looked at Santana in terror. He knew Blaine would be there too. She moved in front of him. "Porcelain is under sues protection, you mess with the captain, you mess with all of us."  
"Captain?" Azimo said angrily.  
Kurt stood tall and wiped his tears. "Third in command." He saw Blaine and he stood taller.  
Blaine wasn't even paying attention with the slutty Cheerio he had by his side.  
"Leave it alone azimo." Blaine said cooly. "He's not even worth it."  
That stung. Kurt's heart shattered in a million pieces. He saw the way he was looking at that girl hungrily.  
Azimo saw the hurt in Kurt hummels eyes and smirked. "Too bad he's not a fag right?" He laughed as they walked away.  
"Kurt are you-"  
"Tell sue I'll be here for practice." His voice broke and he ran. 

Kurt ran so sue wouldn't be mad at him. He walked and the gym and stopped when he saw the scene before him.  
"You're off the squad." Santana looked at the girl Blaine was with eArlier.  
"But-" the girl stuttered. "Why?" She looked like she was ready to cry.  
"You should know why." Quinn said coldly. "Porcelains back, and we don't want him to see Blaine's screw toy while he's around here."  
"He doesn't even remember him so he should get over it."  
"You fucking bitch!" Kurt ran and almost hit her but Santana and Quinn grabbed him just in time. "No one knows him like I do." He said quietly. He probably looked crazy to all the other Cheerios.  
"You don't know him anymore." The bitch smirked.  
Out of nowhere, Santana punched the girl. "And don't come back you bitch!" Quinn shouted after the girl ran away crying.  
"So now that we have Kurt here, we have an announcement." Quinn said cooly.  
"Anyone on the squad, dating, fucking, or even talking to Blaine Anderson is off the squad." Santana said. "Minus Brittany."  
Brittany squealed. "I love that unicorn. We'll he isn't anymore.." She said quietly.  
The rest of the girls nodded. "Any anyone who wants to talk shit about me, do it now." Kurt Hummel said acidly.  
All the girls looked scared and looked away. "Good now let's do some warm ups!" He yelled. 

Kurt felt like he waddled all the way home. He was so tired. He went into the house just in time for dinner.  
"Kurt were all In the dining room!" Burt yelled, and Kurt rolled his eyes.  
Ever since Blaine's accident, they walked around like walking on eggshells. Sometimes he talked. Sometimes he cried.  
Burt Hummel was surprised when he saw his son walking in his old Cheerios outfit.  
"Since when are you back on the team?"  
"Coach asked me to come back." He said quietly.  
He sat down and looked at the food he didn't want to eat anymore.  
Carole always made this for Blaine because it was his favorite. "Oh, we have a guest." Burt said cautiously.  
Kurt looked up. They all looked scared. Finn especially.  
"What-" he was cut off  
"Sorry about that. It was my parents they were worried." Blaine Anderson sat back down. "Oh hi. Your names Kurt right?"  
Kurt felt his heart in his ears. He ran out of the room and went to the basement and shut the door loudly. He locked himself in his walk in closet, that was soundproof and cried. 

"I'm so sorry about that, he's usually not like this." Carole soothed. She shot daggers at Finn.  
Finn looked dumb folded. He thought this would help Blaine remember.  
"It's fine." Blaine looked uncomfortable. 

About an hour and a half later Finns, Carole, and Burt were trying to take Kurt out of the closet.  
"Kurt!" Burt said.  
"How could you?" Kurt said through the door. "As If seeing him at school not remembering me isn't enough." He said sobbing. "Now I have a reminder of him not remembering me on my own home!"  
"Kurt I'm sorry!" Finn said. "I thought he would remember-"  
Suddenly the door slammed open. "Don't you get it?! He's never going to remember me and I accepted the fact. You should too!" He slammed the door closed.  
"Kurt-" Burt started."you don't know that."  
"If he remembered, he would of remembered the moment he woke up." 

"Porcelain, you're doing a great job." Sue smiled. "It's good to have you back."  
The brightened Kurt's day since it was gloomy and rainy. He hated days like this, it was making his depression worse.  
"By the way, the gym is yours since it's raining."  
Kurt smiled. They'd be working extra hard today.  
He walked into the hallway and bumped into the one person he always was avoiding.  
"Oh I'm sorry." Blaine picked up his books. Kurt teared up. "Hey, are you okay?" Blaine looked hurt. "I'm sorry if i ever did anything to offend you and I'm sorry for making you cry last night."  
Kurt looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language and got up and ran away, forgetting his books in Blaine's hands.  
"God that was weird." Blaine said confusingly.

"5, 6, 7, 8" Kurt's voice bored into the cheerleaders he was bossing around, While Santana and Quinn worked with the freshman.  
He kept on going but suddenly it got quiet, and the girls weren't moving. They looked surprised.  
"Kurt?" Blaine Anderson said quietly.  
Kurt turned around and gawked. So did the rest of the girls in the gym.  
"You forgot these when you dropped them."  
They were his books. "Thanks." Kurt said clipped.  
"Can I talk to you real quick?" Blaine added quickly.  
"Uh..." Kurt didn't know what to say. "Sure.."  
He followed Blaine outside of the gymnasium. "Kurt, I don't know what I did to make you not like me, but I'm sorry."  
"No-" Kurt paused. "I'm sorry. It's just- I- you remind me of someone that I used to know." Kurt said quickly.  
"Was he that bad?" Blaine smirked.  
Oh god Kurt missed that smirk.  
"No." He didn't add anything to that. "He died." Blaine looked sympathetic." I got to go."Kurt paused. He couldn't say goodbye, he promised.  
"Well... I'll see ya later." Blaine walked away.  
When Kurt came back in, everyone was staring at him. "I'm gonna go home guys." He said quietly. They all nodded understanding.  
As he made his way to car, he saw Blaine surrounded by his friends and the bitch they kicked out of the team. Blaine wrapped his arm around her waist, just like he used to do to him. The bitch looked up and smiled evilly. She grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him. Kurt heard Blaine moan into kiss. Finn saw Kurt and looked down at the floor.  
Kurt quickly ran to his car before the tears spewed out. 

"Kurt?" Finn said.  
Kurt was in the closet again. It had all the pictures of him and Blaine. All his memories to know that they were real. It was like a sanctuary for him. Seeing himself be happy before it was taken away. He didn't want to see Finn. He knew he saw him with Blaine and that girl. He didn't even know her name. He didn't want to know her name. He just hoped something bad would happen to her. Like a thunder bolt hitting her.  
"Kur-"  
"I want to be Alone Finn." Kurt snapped.  
"I know what you saw-"  
Kurt got up and yanked the door open. "Finn. I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk about him. He forgot me. It's best I forget about him too."  
"Kurt I know he'll come back."  
"He's never coming back." Kurt shuddered as the tears came. "I talked to my dad and I'm might be transferring schools again. It's best for now-" he got cut off.  
"You can't leave!" Finn yelled."Blaine wouldn't want that!"  
"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WHEN HE CANT REMEMBER ME?! AND IT DOESNT HELP THAT HIS PARENTS ERASED ME FROM HIS LIFE TO." Kurt heaved.  
"I'm sorry." Finn said softly.  
"I'm taking off from school again." Kurt said. "Dad said it was okay. I'll be in here." 

2days later...  
"Where's Hummel?" Sue Sylvester said to Finn. "He hasn't been in in days."  
Finn gulped and looked at Blaine who was standing next to him in the hallway. "He's gotten sick again." He insinuated to sue.  
"Oh." Sue said."tell him I'll be giving him a call."  
She glared at Blaine and walked away.  
"What's wrong with your brother that he's in sues graces?" Blaine  
Said. "She hates me for some reason."  
Finn looked into his locker with a poker face.  
Blaine noticed and quirked an eyebrow.  
"I don't know man." Finn said hesitantly.  
"Anyways Carly won't stop being all over me and I don't know how to tell her to back off." Blaine said.  
"Carly?" Finn said confusingly.  
"The girl who was a Cheerio but got kicked out." Blaine said.  
"Oh the one that you've been hooking up with." Finn said. "Just tell her she isn't worth it like you did the Kurt the other day." Finn said.  
"I'm sorry about that." Blaine looked sad. "I had to tell azimo something."  
"Kurt... Isn't himself anymore. So he doesn't need dumb comments like that to hurt him more than he already is, Blaine."  
"I apologized already." Blaine said quickly. "I just wish I could be friends with him or something." Blaine said sadly.  
Finn suddenly had a far away look and tear pooled around his eyes. "I don't think he'd want that. " 

"Hey, porcelain." Santana said the day Kurt finally came in.  
"Hey satan."  
He looked worse than last week. His had bags under his eyes, he lost more weight from not eating, his hair was all floppy like he didn't care anymore.  
"So there's a party this weekend, and you have to come." Santana knew he wouldn't want to come but he had to change what he was doing.  
"I have stuff to do."  
"Well too bad it's mandatory for the Cheerios so you can't back out. I'll pick you up at 8:30 on Friday."  
Kurt looked down. "What if he's with that girl again?"  
"Well leave as soon as that happens, and have a sleepover at yours. You shouldn't be alone in this if were all going through this." Santana looked sad.  
Kurt looked up and smiled. "I love you satan."  
"And I love you, so ill see you in lunch."  
Kurt smiled and turned back to his locker. He smile faded as he saw the old faded pictures of Blaine and him from months ago. It was about to be almost 10 months that he had had the accident.  
God, why couldn't he forget too? He looked up at the ceiling wishing a higher power would zap him with memory loss. Even If he didn't believe in god or whatever, he still hoped. 

"Hey are you going to pucks party on Friday?" Blaine said to Finn.  
"Well it is mandatory, so I am." Finn smiled. Then he remembered that Kurt was also going. "Hey are you bringing your girlfriend?"  
"What girlfriend?" Blaine looked Confused.  
"That girl that's all over you!" Finn exclaimed. "Carly! Does this ring a bell?"  
"Oh. Carly was just a friend." Blaine smirked. "She's doesn't really matter."  
Blaine looked up and saw Kurt Hummel at his locker, and felt a pull in his heart. What the hell was happening to him? Ever since he talked to Kurt that one time, he was suddenly bombarded with dreams of him. Of them talking, and the some dreams where they weren't talking at all, and they were occupied with other things. There were dreams of Kurt laughing, crying, or singing and they were beautiful.  
Finn saw him staring. Maybe he was starting to remember. " maybe you should go talk to him."  
Blaine looked up at Finn. "He hates me dude." He sighed. "Would you care if I was...confused?" He said quietly.  
Finn suddenly looked ecstatic. "I'd love you either way." He smiled. "But if you go for Kurt, keep his heart safe, he's already been hurt enough." 

Kurt wore his black tight jeans, and a Tight tank top. The only clothes he had, he hadn't done laundry in forever. He didn't care anyways, he wasn't trying to impress anyone. The only person he want to impress paid no mind to him. He felt ready to see Blaine with other girls. Kurt had finally decided that he was never going to remember, and maybe he should act like he could forget. He didn't want to cry anymore. He didn't want to suffer anymore.  
The doorbell rang. He knew best to run before Santana and Quinn came on themselves.  
"Let's go porcelain." 

Kurt was on his third drink when he saw Blaine come in. He was alone and looked out of place sober.  
Kurt wasn't drunk, but he was getting there. He had heard of all the parties had been to the past few months and wanted to get as wasted as Blaine was in these stories. The stories of Blaine waking up with different girls, the stories of the wild things he did. He felt a pang of jealousy. Suddenly Blaine looked up and looked at his eyes. He had been mixing a drink and Kurt hadn't realized he was watching. "Kurt." Blaine smiled.  
Kurt smiled sadly. He felt the alcohol taking it's affect. He missed Blaine's smiles. This one wasn't the one he knew. "Blaine." He said softly.  
"How are you liking the party so far?" Blaine looked around, he was getting tired of this.  
Kurt shrugged his shoulders. He shouldn't be torturing himself talking to Blaine.  
"Want another drink?" Blaine asked  
"Sure." He said timidly. He didn't trust himself to speak. "Drink with me?" Kurt blurted and blushed.  
Blaine thought that was adorable and smiled. "Of course. "

The party was good and Kurt and Blaine were joined to the hip. They kept drinking and dancing.  
Kurt felt good. It felt the same again.  
"Do you want to go upstairs?" Blaine suddenly said. You could clearly see how drunk Blaine and Kurt were. Kurt's eyes brightened and he nodded feverishly.  
They walked upstairs quickly, but Finn who was sober didn't miss it.  
Blaine quickly went into pucks room. Upstairs was only open to a few people.  
"Why'd you being me here?" Kurt slurred.  
"I can't stop thinking about you."  
Talk about liquid truth.  
Kurt felt a tingly sensation if happiness flow into him.  
Suddenly Blaine Anderson was with a lapful of Kurt Hummel. Kurt was kissing his face, his neck, anywhere he could.  
"Oh god, I missed you." Kurt cried.  
Kurt kissed Blaine with all his might.  
Blaine was confused. Maybe he was too drunk but he just kissed back. God it felt so great. Kurt was feeling like he was home, while Blaine was just following his feelings.  
They were kissing and suddenly they were both naked.  
"Blaine, baby, please." Kurt said breathlessly and Blaine complied. 

Blaine woke up confused. Where was he? He was sore, yup he had had sex. His smelt vanilla in his nostrils that made him feel great. He felt hair below his chin and he smiled. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down on who was the girl he slept with last night. It wasn't a girl. He jumped up quickly.  
Kurt stretched. "Babe, come back to bed."  
"Kurt wake up." Blaine said nervously.  
"Blaine, you know I don't like it when you wake me up when I'm hungover."  
Blaine was confused. What the hell was he talking about? "Kurt please wake up."  
Kurt opened his eyes. "Blaine what's-"  
"Please don't tell anyone what happened here."  
Kurt was confused. Blaine was fully dressed, and he looked wrecked. He looked scared and confused. "Blaine?"  
"I'm not gay. You tricked me." Blaine said quickly.  
"Blaine." Kurt finally realized. He didn't remember at all. He was just  
A quick fuck. Kurt quickly got up and put on his clothes without a word being said. "I won't tell anyone." His voice broke at the end. 

"Kurt!" Burt Hummel yelled again.  
As soon as his son got home a few hours before, he had locked him self in his closet.  
He heard Kurt grunting and screaming and crying. He wanted to help his son, his son was fading away right before his eyes. He sat outside for hours after he banged on the door for hours.  
Suddenly the door opened and Kurt was holding a box.  
Usually it held a shrine of their relationship, but now it remained bare. Kurt looked soulless now. His eyes looked gazed and he had scratches all over his arms.  
"Kurt?" Burt sounded scared. Kurt looked at him. Kurt's eyes weren't as blue and beautiful they were once.  
When Burt didn't say anything, he walked straight outside and put the box in the garbage.  
"Kurt what is that?"  
"It's everything. I can't have it anymore." He said in a sullen voice.  
"Kurt...." Burt sounded hurt himself.  
"If he can't remember, I won't either." He said and walked away. 

Kurt was a zombie now. He felt nothing anymore. He decided that he wasn't meant for feeling. He watched as everyone went around him, and never spoke.  
Santana and everyone were restless. They would talk to him and he wasn't saying a word.  
"What's wrong with him?" Santana and Quinn asked Finn. He knew who's fault it was. 

"Anderson!" Finn yelled after school. Blaine turned and smiled. He was talking to a new girl, who looked enamored with Blaine.  
"What's up bro?" Blaine smiled.  
"We need to talk." Finn said coldly.  
Blaine looked confused. "Okay." He sighed. "My house?"  
"Of course."  
An hour later, after practice Finn followed Blaine towards his house in his car.  
As soon as they got there, they moved toward the back yard, Blaine went into his shed where he had his own little sanctuary for when his parents fought.  
"So what's up?" He smiled as he said on his bean bag chair.  
"What'd you do to Kurt?" Finn said.  
"What?" Blaine suddenly looked scared.  
"I saw you, you know." Finn said."With Kurt the night of the party." He said and Blaine suddenly looked pale. "You guys were gone the whole night."  
"You have no proof." Blaine said.  
"I promised Kurt I wouldn't tell you This but you have to know this, Blaine"  
"Know what?" Blaine said confusingly.  
Finn handed him a box. "That accident you had last year, changed you. This isn't the first time we've been friends. Everyone walks around eggshells around you for a reason." Finn said. "Now when you're done looking at everything, don't ever come back to Kurt cause you hurt him twice already. He really thought you remembered everything that night of the party."  
"Remembered what?!" Blaine exclaimed. "What are you Talking about?!"  
"Him." Finn said and suddenly got up. "If you don't want to know about your life before the accident, then don't look in there, but I pretty much stole that. This is everything Kurt had, but he threw everything out the night of the party."  
"Finn I'm so lost I really don't know what you are talking about!" Blaine exclaimed.  
Finn was by the door. "Just... Try to remember, I don't want you near Kurt ever again."  
Blaine heart shattered. He hadn't stopped thinking about that boy ever since that night. But he nodded his head, and Finn left.  
Blaine looked at the box, and shook his head. He hid it in between the seats, he felt so confused and lost. He felt like if he opened the box, he'd be more lost than already was. 

"Porcelain!" Santana yelled. She was getting tired of him not talking. He didn't eat, and the looked like he wasn't sleeping.  
He looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to practice today.  
"Please tell me what happened."  
Santana look broken too. Kurt glared at her and then looked down. "Please Kurt, I want to help you."  
Suddenly Kurt started to cry silently.  
The silence was thickening, and all you heard were his silent sobs.  
They quieted and you heard Kurt's small voice say.  
"I thought he remembered." He cried harder. "And we made love and... He woke up and told me I tricked him." Santana grabbed him and huge him fiercely. "He told me not to tell anyone. He told me he couldn't stop thinking about me. He kissed me and it felt like my Blaine was still there." Kurt cried. "I thought he was back."  
"Kurt, I'm so sorry I left you alone at that party."  
Kurt shook his head. "I needed this, to forget him too."  
"You didn't need this Kurt." Santana grabbed his face. "You're not you anymore."  
Kurt looked away. "That's cause he took my soul with him. I don't even want to live if he's not there with me anymore Santana." He whispered the last part. 

Blaine was searching for him. He needed to see him. He couldn't find Kurt Hummel, in the crowd. He need to be alone with him. He needed to be with the boy who changed him, who he couldn't stop thinking about.  
He saw him surrounded by Quinn, Santana, and Finn. Kurt looked soulless, he was looking at the ground he walked on, and nothing else. He watched as everything looked like a routine for him. He was never left alone. He looked like the president of the United States.  
He finally got his break when he saw Kurt walking past his class alone. Blaine asked for the bathroom pass and ran. He slowed down as he made it to Kurt. 

Kurt was dazed. He didn't even know what was real or what was not. He walked out of his class when his teacher told him to participate. He knew he was in big trouble but he didn't stop walking.  
"Kurt?" The voice sent him shivers.  
He turned and Blaine was right next to his locker. "Are you okay?"  
Kurt just stared at him. Being quiet showed him how to be more observant. His face was still as beautiful as it was before. His jaw was perfect. He missed nuzzling into it. He didn't answer and it was scaring Blaine. "Can you talk to me please?" Blaine said exasperated.  
Kurt suddenly looked hurt. Like he was about to cry. He let a tear fall and caresses Blaine's face. Blaine didn't move because he felt like they were like magnets. Kurt uttered. "I can't believe you forgot me." Kurt uttered. Blaine looked into those beautiful blue eyes, and felt like he was home. "I miss you Blaine." He cried. "My Blaine." He whispered. "Now you're not him anymore."  
Suddenly the bell rang and Kurt moved away.  
Then Finn loomed over them. "What are you doing Anderson?" He said angrily.  
Blaine was still awed that Kurt talked to him. He had heard stories of Kurt not talking to anyone, maybe a whisper or two.  
"Kurt are you okay?"Finn said and Kurt nodded and looked up at Blaine. "I'm sorry you couldn't love me enough to remember me." And walked away.  
Finn glared at Blaine. "Don't do that ever again."  
Blaine felt more lost than he ever was before. 

As soon as he got home he went into his shed. He felt like the box was staring at him for hours. He finally opened the box and looked inside of it. It had a few journal and pictures and trinkets. He picked up the journal first. It had Kurt and Blaine with a heart in the cover. He read through it and everything. From the first time I met him, to the first time we kissed, and our first time. And then I got to the date of the accident.  
Kurt's hand writing looked beautiful. 

First entry:  
I can remember Blaine and I walking out the shop we were in. The two men that we're taunting us, I wanted to leave it alone but Blaine wanted to defend me. He jumped in front of me as they went to grab me, and suddenly he was knocked out. I screamed and the two men ran away.  
"Blaine Please stay with me!" I yelled. And called for help.  
Blaine looked dazed. "I love you." He looked so sleepy and he had a big gash in the back of his head.  
"I love you too. But don't fall asleep on me, if you fall asleep in me you'll forget me like in those movies." I said quickly and laughed humorlessly as the tears rolled down my eyes.  
"I'll never forget you."  
"You promise?" I said as the ambulance arrived.  
"I promise." Blaine closed his eyes. 

Next days entry:  
I haven't been writing because Blaine hasn't woken up. I feel so alone. I don't know what to do anymore. 

The date a week later entry:  
Blaine woke up. But his parents say he doesn't remember me. 

Next day entry:  
I snuck into the hospital with the help of puck and Finn. As soon as I saw Blaine I ran and hugged him. He pushed me away and demanded to know how I got into his room. He really didn't remember me. They weren't lying. I froze and mrs.anderson came in a few minutes later to ask me to leave in a bitchy mood. I knew she was happy Blaine didn't remember me. 

Once she took me out of the hallway she threatened to move away if I told you. I agrees because I couldn't take being away from you. I love you. I hope you remember soon. I think I might be dying. Or something near to it. 

A few weeks later entry:  
I'm sorry I stopped writing. I couldn't. I read all of the things I wrote before in here, and now I feel lost. He promised to never forget me, and that was the first thing he did. Is this what heartbreak feels like? 

First day of school entry:  
I came to school, and he's back. He looks scared, but Finn and puck are with him. I asked everyone to not tell him about me. Everyone complained and said that I couldn't do that, but what was I going to do if he couldn't remember me? 

Few days later:  
He hangs out with the jocks now. Now that he's not gay, they have the decency to talk to him. I hate them so much, people like them are the people who did this to him. To us. Why can't he remember me? 

Months later:  
I saw him all over a girl today. People were talking about the party of the weekend where Anderson (that's what his name is now) bagged a bunch if "hoes". It hurts that our first time will never be remembered. It hurts that our first kiss, date, or anything is forgotten while I remember everything. I feel like I'm in a bad dream everyday. The bullying is worse now that I'm alone, at least I had Blaine, now no one talks to me because I'm like a total shut in. I even quit glee because I couldn't handle their sympathetic stares. No one would be able to understand what I was going through. 

First chapter entry:  
I can't believe you forgot me. I don't think id be able to forgive you for this. Why did you have to jump in front if me? I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even think without you, let alone breathe! 

Next entry:  
Sue said that I have to be in the Cheerios in order to graduate. That means I have to be close to you without being able to know you anymore. It hurts but I have to leave this shithole town behind, even if that means leaving you Blaine. I think I'll always love you inside of my heart. I guess I loved you too much.

Next day entry:  
Why can't it be like the days when we would make love, and talk about our futures. I live in my closet now because if you, bathing in these memories. It's like my own little shrine of us, the only thing that keeps me from doing something I would regret. 

Next day:  
Azimo threatened me today and you were there. You defended me, and then said it wasn't worth it. Oh god that hurt Blaine. But you were even looking at me either when you said it, I was invisible to you because you were to busy paying attention to that stupid Cheerio you were ready to fuck! Right in front of me. Oh god how I wish I could hate you, but I can't. 

We kicked that cheerio out of the group because of you. She said I didn't know you anymore. And she was right. I don't know Anderson or whatever they call you now. All I know is my Blaine. My old Blaine. Who isn't going to come back. 

When I got home, you were there. You didn't even know my name. You asked me if my name was right. I'm down here in my closet as you eat away in an awkward dinner with my family after I looked like a lunatic. You are so close, yet so far. 

Next entry:  
You talked to me today. You're still as beautiful as you were day 1. 

I saw her all over you again. Why do you do this to me Blaine? Don't you know that I'm your soulmate! 

Next entry:  
I didn't go to school in days. And I come back for them to tell me that I have to go to a mandatory puck party. I knew you are going to be there. With all the sluts flocking around you, I'll probably get really drunk so I can forget you. 

The day after party entry:  
I thought you actually remembered. You told me you couldn't stop thinking about me. And I did the first thing I wanted to do since you woke up. We kissed. You made love to me. It was beautiful. You looked into my eyes, as we became one again. Until you woke up. You told me I tricked you. I'm sorry Blaine but I can't keep waiting for you to remember. We'll probably graduate and then move on with our lives. Maybe you'll remember one day, but I can't anymore. You hurt me so much this time. I'm taking everything out of my closet and putting it in this box, to throw away. It can be like the memories you once had of me, gone forever. I won't have evidence of us, so it'll make it easier for to never remember you. God I love you Blaine. I just wished you still loved me. 

Blaine was crying hysterically as he finished. He finally understood everything now. All those dreams weren't dreams, they were all memories. He loved Kurt and now he felt his heart breaking into so many pieces. He felt what Kurt felt now, soulless. He laughed, and cried at the pictures he found. Some Memories coming like a fright train. He would get angry with himself when he couldn't remember certain ones. Everyone had lied to him. His parents, his friends, even Kurt.  
He walked into his house quietly.  
"Blaine where have you been?" His mom said acidly.  
"Why did you lie to me?" Blaine said as badly.  
"Blaine that is no way to speak to me!" She yelled.  
"You lied to me about my life! About Kurt!"  
His mother looked scared. "You remember?"  
He nodded vigorously. "I never thought I'd hate you." Blaine cried. "But you kept the love of my life away from me."  
"We made an agreement that if he kept quiet, we wouldn't move away like we had planned. He kept his end of the deal." His mother said quietly.  
"He loved me, I loved him. Why would you take away the only person who ever loved me?"  
"Because we didn't want a faggot as a son. We already had a failed one, we couldn't have another one." Blaine's fathers voice rang out.  
Blaine turned slowly. "Well guess what, you still have a faggot son. I fucked Kurt into pucks mattress the other night so fuck you." He ran out of his house. 

He knew he was dumb to be running out of his house at 1230 at night. He drove around without really knowing where he was going. He was suddenly hummels, and he felt his heart pulling towards there. He rang the doorbell and it was Burt with a bat that came.  
Burt looked confused. "Blaine?"  
"Burt, can I please see him? I need him."  
Burt looked at Blaine and understood. He remembered. He finally remembered after almost 11 months. "Sure kiddo."  
He ran down the stairs and knocked on Kurt's door.  
Kurt's light was still on so he knew he was awake. "Dad who was that?"  
He yanked the door open. 

Kurt didn't expect Blaine Anderson at his door. "Blaine?" He was suddenly grabbed and the door was shut. "Blaine?" He asked again breathless. Blaine kissed him with all his might, and Kurt felt it start from his toes, and all over. He felt at home.  
Blaine finally moved away. "I missed you so much."  
Kurt was confused. And then it dawned on him. "You...re-" he clamped his mouth shut. He didn't want to to say it.  
"I remembered. Our first kiss, our duet, even our first time." He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I broke our promise."  
Kurt suddenly grabbed Blaine like his life depended on it. He never want to let go. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Blaine responded quickly. 

Kurt fell asleep with the best dream he had ever had. Blaine remembered. It was usually ones where Blaine would never remember but this was a dream he always wanted to wake up to.  
He smelt what Blaine used to smell like and leaned toward it. And suddenly someone's arms were wrapped tightly to his torso. Kurt's eyes snapped open quickly. It wasn't a dream. He looked down at Blaine, and suddenly started crying in relief. But then he realized that Blaine wasn't the Blaine he used to know, this is a new Blaine that hadn't gone through some of the things he went through. Did he even know about the accident? Did he only remember certain things?  
"Blaine." Kurt whispered. He was afraid this would be a repeat of pucks party. "Blaine?" He repeated.  
Blaine groaned. "Baby let me sleep I'm tired."  
Kurt paused. He never called him baby. Sweetheart, pumpkin, even sweetiekins, but never baby. "Blaine get up."  
Kurt knew he shouldn't be angry about that, Blaine wasn't the same anymore, but it still hurt. He probably called all those girls he was with that.  
Blaine finally opened his eyes, and Kurt looked hurt.  
"What wrong?" He panicked and grabbed Kurt's hands.  
Kurt wiped a tear. "It's nothing." But to him, it was everything. "We should-" he paused, "get dressed."  
Kurt didn't want to be alone with Blaine. The other day he decided to let go of him, and that's the day Blaine gets to remember him. The world was so fucked in his mind now. Kurt knew Blaine wasn't the old Blaine, just like he wasn't the same Kurt anymore.  
"I'm here." Blaine paused, "what's wrong?"  
"You never called me baby, you knew I hated." Kurt blurted out. He hadn't mean to.  
Now Blaine looked hurt. "I'm sorry-I don't -remember." He said quietly.  
Kurt breathed in. "It's alright." He sighed.  
"I'll do anything for you to take me back, Kurt."  
"We need...some time Blaine."  
"But I love you-"  
"We're both different now." Kurt cut him off. "And I don't want people to hate you because you remembered."  
Blaine sighed. "I'll do anything." 

Suddenly Blaine and Kurt were together all the time. They sat together at lunch, hidden behind the bleachers. They would talk for endless hours, but as friends. Blaine was different. He didn't talk the same way anymore. He used to dress so dapper, but now he loved sweat pants and t shirts that always made Kurt wrinkle his nose. Kurt still talked about vogue and broadway, while Blaine talked about sports more than he used too. They were so different now.  
"Are you going to the game tomorrow?" Blaine smiled at Kurt as they stood by his locker.  
"We'll I am a Cheerio." Kurt said dryly. "Of course I am."  
Blaine smirked. "Awesome-"  
He was cut off when Azimo, pushed him. "Bro, why are you talking to the fag?"  
Blaine quickly got up. "He is my friend, back off Azimo. Not only is he my friend, he is part of our group." He said sternly.  
Kurt smiled with all of his teeth. "Thank you." He knew Blaine was now on his side, but the differences of the old Blaine and the new Blaine were taking it's toll on him. He always wanted to reach out and grab him like he used to. But he knows it isn't a possibility anymore. 

Kurt and Blaine walked to Kurt's car after school and drove to his house.  
"I feel like we should talk-"Kurt said. "About us." He let it hang.  
Blaine nodded vigorously. "Yeah of course."  
"As much as I want you back Blaine-" Kurt paused. "I think we're just fine as friends."  
Blaine smiled. "Friends for now, it's fine." Blaine sighed. "I see the way you look at me, and I know you see the old me, but I'm different now Kurt."  
"I know and that's what scares me." Kurt said quickly. "I also don't think you should be spending so much time with me- your friends will make your life a living hell."  
"I don't care Kurt." Blaine grabbed him hands. "You're my best friend."  
Kurt smiled.  
Blaine leaned into kiss him like he did everyday this week, and Kurt had let him. He still felt the sparks that he did the first day. Kurt latched onto his hair and was more forceful.  
He pushed Blaine away. "That has to stop."  
Blaine whined. "I love your kisses."  
"I love them too, but someone will see."Kurt sighed. "I don't want to you to get hit like last time."  
Blaine sighed. "I know..."  
Kurt fixed his shirt. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
Blaine smiled. "Of course." 

"So what's the deal with you and Blaine now?" Burt Hummel said as the Hummdel family.  
Finn nodded."yeah, I don't like him."  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "We're just friends." Kurt said quietly. He didn't want to hope for more. Blaine was still in the closet.  
"Friends who kiss?" Finn said acidly.  
Kurt kicked him. "Finn!"  
"You guys kiss?" Burt sAid sternly.  
"No- dad-" Kurt was cut off by Finn.  
"They do all the time. It's like- he's using him or something."  
Kurt wouldn't look at his family.  
"I love him. I'll take him however."  
Burt scoffed. "Even if he breaks your heart again?" Kurt let the tears fall. "Maybe you guys need some time apart-"  
"No!" Kurt said sternly, and wiped his tears awAy. "He was taken away already, I don't know if I'll survive a second time."  
Burt shook his head sadly.

Blaine sat in his room listening to music as he hung up photos. The old him was so different than him. He wore regular clothes like the rest of his guys friends. While the old Kurt and Blaine always dressed to impress. He smiled at the picture of Kurt in a uniform. He loved him so much. He just didn't know how to tell people. Kurt was always cautious for him at school, never leaning to close, or even to the extend to avoiding him.  
"Blaine? What're you doing?"  
His mother looked around his room.  
Their were new and old pictures of him and Kurt. Kurt and him spent a day just snuggling into each other and taking pictures.  
Blaine just smiled at his mom. "I'm gay." 

Kurt walked into school slowly. He walked in without a care, ignoring everyone around him. But there was a buzz so he looked up when he was near his locker. There was Blaine with a bouquet of red and yellow roses and he looked so cute in his black Armani pants and and a white Tshirt.  
"Kurt Hummel, would you please go on a date with me."  
Kurt looked at everyone's looks of disgust, and then looked at Blaine.  
There was no one else he was Ever going to love like he loved Blaine.  
He nodded and took the roses. "I love you."he blurted out.  
Blaine smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
